1. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the guidance and transit of anadromous fish during migration in a watercourse, and especially to such guidance and transit of salmonoid smolts in a faster moving channel defined in a slower moving watercourse without physical barriers defining the periphery of the water course.